Exercising is universally pursued for aerobic fitness, maintaining muscle tone, improving posture and rehabilitation. Swimming or other aquatic activity have long been favorites for such purposes mostly due to the low impact nature of such exercise. The muscle activities in swimming put little or no strain on limb joints while providing a significant cardiovascular workout.
There are, however, several drawbacks to swimming as a means for exercise. For many, swimming is difficult or impossible due to fear or no prior experience. Depending on the individual, swimming may involve too much strain or work. The present invention provides a unique solution to these problems by allowing a controlled set of exercise movements in a gravity free environment similar to swimming, yet in the safety and comfort of a bathub.
Additionally, the problem with exercise in general is that most people just do not have the time. Recently, the President's Council on Physical Fitness confirmed the time factor as being the number one reason why people do not exercise in the United States. Cost is another major factor affecting the decision to exercise or not, since health clubs and spas charge monthly fees far in excess of what the typical citizen can afford. Addressing both problems, the present disclosure claims a device which combines a daily task, namely bathing, with a virtually no-cost exercise, in the privacy of ones home.
Using a bathtub for exercise is confining, and the limited space provided by conventional bathrooms makes movement very difficult. Furthermore, the hard, slippery surfaces of the tub can contribute to injury. The presently disclosed device overcomes the above-identified obstacles.